So Our Love Will Never End
by KayTdonfrio
Summary: When JD finally does something right for Dr. Cox, it could very well change everything they had. I'm rating this M because there will be dirty concepts later into this
1. Chapter 1

So this is totally inspired by a song I heard on Youtube! This is the first fic I am posting on here and I am super nervous about it. It's not complete, but I felt I'd preview what I have so far since the rest of it has glitches I am working out. I really hope you people enjoy it though

* * *

How JD had come to looking for this Mario Go-Karts game was as simple as one conversation. JD had been rounding a corner heading for the nurses' station about to ask Carla what she thought he should get for Dr. Cox when he overheard Carla, and Jordan talking.

"Are you kidding!? Perry is far from being a good father. He's more a kid than Jack is" she said, shaking her head. "Oh, I'm sure that's not true. Not many kids sit around watching hockey and drinking scotch all day" She defended, though this didn't up hold the argument of him being a good father in the first place. "He only watches sports all day because I threw that Mario driving game out when we first got married" she pointedly said as if that was something Carla should have known. "I'm sorry, Mario driving Game?" Carla asked, clearly not following. "When Per, was a new starting out doctor he had this geeky obsession with the game Mario Karts, and it would drive me nuts because he would spend countless nights not sleeping and just playing. So when we got married I tossed it and told him it got lost when we moved." she explained.

JD didn't choose to stay around any longer because he knew exactly what he was going to get his mentor for his birthday and hopefully earn himself the hug he had been wanting for years now. He found Elliot on the second floor and begged her to watch his patients as he left early for his 'lunch' to find that game. After sliding into his 'streets' he hurried out the door and off into the world.

* * *

JD hadn't realized how hard it would be to come by a single game. It seemed that the super Nintendo and its games were fading into extinction. It was to his luck that a pawn shop not only had the game, but the machine. Of course, that's where his luck was cut short.

"I'm sorry you said it was how much?" JD asked his eyes the size of saucers. He only had forty bucks after paying his share of the rent. " $180" The big burly man said leaning his tattooed covered arm on the counter. "Originally I was going to sell it at two forty bones, but just thirty minutes ago some ditzy broad came in and bought most of the games for the machine that I had together in a set" he said as if this would convince JD that somehow this was an incredible deal. "Look, I only have forty dollars. Maybe you could put this aside so-"

"Sorry pal, we sell to whoever can afford it first. Nothing gets put aside, but, uh, I could give it to you for that watch.." He trailed off, his eyes lingering over JD's wrist wantingly. JD cupped the watch in his other hand as if it would disappear if he let it go. It wasn't just any watch. This watch was the gift his mother passed on to him when he graduated med school. It had belonged to his grand-father before he passed away when JD was only nine. It was one of the only gifts from his family JD truly cherished and took care of. "I..." he paused, his fingers traced over the bronze trim that had little stars along it. He sighed as he unlatched the accessory from his wrist and handed it to the man. "You've got a deal" he murmured a resigned pain in his voice. He went to pull out the forty, but the man shook his head, "No the watch is enough". The man reached around the counter grabbing the game. He got a bag and placed the machine, paddles, and game in it before handing it over to JD. JD stared at the bag blankly, feeling as if he took it there was no turning back. He couldn't help, but question 'was Dr. Cox really worth it?' After a long moment he grabbed the bag and the man behind the counter nodded to him as if he understood his struggle and he hurried out the door towards Sasha. He wasn't sure how long he had taken or how much time he had left before his break was over so he brought his wrist up and groaned as he remembered, 'You don't have the watch anymore idiot'.

* * *

Dr. Cox dreaded coming into the hospital on his birthday. As much as he liked saving lives and having the feeling of making a difference, he didn't like people making a fuss over him getting older. These people mainly consisted of Carla, newbie, and the occasional insult from Bob Kelso. Perry walked in a scowl on his face. Nothing so far, newbie must not be in yet. He hopefully thought he might get some peace, this birthday.

It turned out work was quiet on his birthday and the surprising part was that he did not like this one bit. "Carla, will you tell me whaaat pa-athetic excuse newbie chose to give, instead of coming in today and giving his patients a chance at life because his interns haven't seemed to have learned how in those years at medical school"

She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him as she handed a file over to another nurse saying some instructions before turning back to him, "He just took a personal day. Although, when you were dealing with Mr. Brown coding he came and dropped this..." she paused reaching under the counter "...off for you" she finished as she set a square shaped present on the counter. Her eyes moved from the box to Dr. Cox, then back to the gift.

Dr. Cox picked it up and considered its weight. He stared at it for a long time and secretly admired just how neatly the package was wrapped. "Well?" Carla interrupted, and Cox looked up at her raising a brow. "Open it!" she said, excitedly. Cox could imagine Newbie getting him a friend bracelet, or something else as stupid and unnecessary.

He slowly peeled the sides open smiling to himself since he could see Carla leaning over the counter nosily from the corner of his eye. He popped the lid of the box off and froze as he saw the Super Nintendo, Mario Karts, and two neatly wrapped up paddles. His fingers ghosted over the machine. Many good memories were with this machine.

He felt somebody besides him and he turned to see Carla next to him looking into the box. "Looks like there is a note" she said reaching for it. Cox slapped her hand and shut the box lid. "It's probably something sappy that I will find time to read later since. I am. Just fresh out of tears and hugs right now." he said condescendingly making Carla shake her head. He couldn't fool her, because she had seen that look on his face when he saw his present. He turned down the hall and she laughed a bit to herself at how proud men could be and she got back to work.

* * *

Cox had gotten a few more gifts, not many, but they weren't nearly as appreciated as the gift JD had gotten for him. The question that was bugging him though, was 'Why did he get him that?', or even more pressing 'How would JD know about Mario Karts?'

"It was probably a lucky guess." It looks used, he may have just gave him what was lying around in his room, he added to his thoughts. He sat at his locker getting ready to go home. He pulled out his duffel bag and placed most of his gifts into the bag. he looked at JD's gift again and he remembered the note he neglected to read. After contemplating it for a moment he sighed and opened the box pulling out the neatly folded piece of paper.

_"Dear__ Coxxy,_

_Okay okay! Dear Dr. Cox,_

_I know you constantly tell me I'm annoying and that you want me to leave you alone, so I decided that just for today I would. I switched shifts with Doug. Now you can have all that quiet time, you tell me I don't give you. __Although I think you like me bugging you. _

_Look, I just want to thank you for being such a good teacher to me, ever since I came to work here at Sacred Heart. I admit I would not have been as good a doctor as I am now if it wasn't for all your help and I hope today is me repaying you, if even just a little. I really hope you like my gift._

_-JD"_

Perry couldn't wipe the genuine smile that wormed its way onto his face. "He didn't show up for me?" he said softly. He would admit that he wasn't expecting that.

As Cox walked out of the hospital to head for his car he heard a clacking of something falling and he turned to see JD further down the parking lot picking up his 'hair met' and continuing to lock up his scooter.

"You know it would have been a better gift if you had showed up for work today." JD turned around and smiled "Oh yeah?" he piped up the excitement of his mentor actually wanting to see him, was obviously etched onto his face.

"Granted I get you can't keep your girly thoughts and giggles from coming out and reeheely it's touching, that you thawt NAWT to come in. Since, you, couldn't. But by god Newbie! Nervous guy? Why not give a blind man a razor and have him go butcher your patients instead? So, without an even HALF-COMPETENT Doc-Toor, I was stuck with twice the work. Way to go there Newbie"

JD's smile dropped and he sighed, his hands shaking, "Yeah, okay" he simply said as if he was trying not to cry. 'Could he not be any more of a girl?' Cox thought as he looked him over. "Jack will like the game though. Maybe next time you can get me a diaper and a bottle too" he added. Why did he say it? He loved the gift. Probably pride. JD didn't say anything; he just nodded and walked past him up the ramp and into the hospital. Cox couldn't help, but feel guilty.

He shrugged it off and headed home. That night after he got Jack to sleep he stayed up playing his new game skipping the scotch all together.

* * *

The next morning, besides the lack of sleep, Perry came into work in a better mood than he had been in months. Many interns gave him strange looks as they heard him humming a Mario Karts theme under his breath.

He rounded the Nurses station and a moment after Carla had come down the hall and moved to behind the counter looking through her purse. "Goooood Morning" he chirped. Carla turned and glared at him. "Don't you dare 'Good morning' me!" she snapped. "Okay, Bad Morning" he said shaking his head. She huffed and slammed her purse down "You get a gift that makes your eyes light up like never before and then YOU turn around and gave Bambi all that Crap! Do you know what that did to him?" she looked as if there wasn't a counter there she would have tackled him. 'Must she always cry to her mommy?' he wondered as he wandered off to find her.

When he finally found her she was sitting with his back to him in the Doctors lounge idly encircling his wrist. Dr. Cox frowned; something was off about him besides the mopey attitude. That's when he remembered a year back when he once had lunch with the whiny brat because his wife and her wife had gone off to Chicago. Newbie had gone on about how he thought he misplaced his watch.

Now that he remembered he said something about it being a relative's from when they fought in the marines and there were as many stars as they wore on their coat. Now it wasn't on his wrist. After a second of piecing it together, that nagging feeling came to his stomach. He sold it for his gift, didn't he? Cox shut his eyes feeling like the biggest asshole ever. The worst part was that he couldn't even go in there and just admit he loved his game.

It took a moment before he had a plan, but not any extra second to spare he pushed into the lounge humming the theme song he had been earlier as loud as he could and sat down on a couch as if he hadn't noticed the other Doctor sitting there. Perry merely picked up a magazine and continued humming. He looked over the edge of the pages and saw how JD perked up at the sound of 's voice.

Dr. Cox looked up and raised a brow, "You know Shirley, you're looking pretty smug there. Why don't you be a good house wife and go get me a cup of coffee. Go Go Go" he yelled and JD got up in a hurry and was out the door.

* * *

Perry leaned against a wall massaging his temples, trying hard to smooth out the headache he had forming when to his misfortune Satan herself and her best pal Beelzebub walked up wearing matching scowls on their faces. "Perry!" Kelso's voice rang out as he handed him a packet of papers. "What's this?" he asked. "Well per-per, the hospital has to send four people to this convention to represent Sacred heart and Bobbo hear has a date with his mistress and I want the house to myself so you are going." she said with a devilish smirk. "Oh, give this to DJ" she said handing him an identical pamphlet. Cox growled, of all people he had to be stuck with, it was Susan. "Now Perry remember you are representing this hospital, so if you do anything that may bring bad word to these halls, you will be fired before you could say 'Enid' " Kelso snarled and walked off after Jordan.

* * *

"Baby I'm Gonna miss you" Carla whispered leaning into the driver's window kissing Turk. JD sat next to him with an excited dopey smile, planted on his face. They wore matching rainbow suspenders over Neil Diamond t-shirts. "Baby I know, but me and Vanilla bear will be back real quick like" he murmured. As soon as she stole a last kiss and went inside, both looked at each other and shouted "ROAD TRIP!" JD turned to the back seat revealing Rowdy with a set of orange star framed glasses.

"Let's do this chocolate bear" he said, excitedly. They turned on a mix tape they had made the night before and began singing NSYNC together as Turk stepped on the gas.

* * *

When JD and Turk arrived they parked and JD went ahead inside while Turk grabbed their stuff. JD signed them both in and waited for their keys. Turk came up next to him with their duffle bags and Rowdy. "Man after a drive like that I need to break in whatever bathroom they give us as soon as possible." He said and JD grinned. He knew how long drives could do you in especially when you stop in the middle of the drive to have a slurpee chugging contest. The woman at the front desk turned and gave them each a card key "Okay ? You're in room 326, and as for you, doctor Dorian, you are in room 310" Both of the men frowned at this bit of information and then leaned on the counter with their 'stern' faces. "I think there must be a mistake, if I am not rooming with Turk then who am I rooming with?" he asked.

She turned to her computer and began pounding down on the keys with her extremely long fake nails as she looked up his information. JD couldn't help when he drifted off into a day dream of him and Turk having those same long nails and using them to tap Morse code messages through the walls of the hospital to each other. "Sir?" JD snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality looking at the woman with big doe eyes. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked in a sheepish tone. She smiled sympathetically figuring the doctor was tired, "I said you're rooming with a 'Perry Cox' and he has already checked in" he thanked her and turned to Turk. He was pretty okay with being with his mentor, but Turk's expression screamed 'I may throw a fit'. "Aw, come on brown bear, I'm sure your roomie will be alright. " Turk kicked the ground a little and shook his head like a four year old. "Okay fine, but I am taking Rowdy with me because Dr. Cox looks like the type who would abuse poor, innocent, stuffed dogs" he grabbed Rowdy and headed off towards the elevator.

* * *

When JD opened the door to his suite he noticed a rather beat looking Dr. Cox lounging on a shitty cream sofa drinking a bear his attention on the TV. He didn't turn to acknowledge the younger doctor's presence, "Newbie, as long as we are sharing a room, know it's best if you keep all that hormonal teenage angst bottled right up, because as we both know it's your first time sharing a room with somebody with a Y chromosome, this does not now or ever rank an appropriate place for you to jump on the bed and giggle over whether or not you can get me to snuggle. Which I will say now that No, no way, Nada, Negatory and Nope to all hand-holding, cuddling, or talking. Mmkay princess?" he turned his head to give him the crazy eyes to add how serious he was about this rant when he caught sight of JD's outfit. "Jesus Darla, could you scream 'I'm single and still have my precious flower any louder. Go change, or I will punish you" he commanded.

JD didn't bother argue and just went into the bedroom. He set his bag on his twin and then undid his suspenders pulling his shirt off after. He tugged out a Pat Benatar tee and pulled it on before heading out of the room. "So, any clue where this convention is being held? The pamphlet and letter both said to dress casual which is weird-"Perry cut him off with a groan. "Do me a favor and try NOT talking when I'm around. I find I can tolerate you somewhat then" JD didn't much feel up to playing 'see how long I can take Cox's insults before my soul dies completely' and decided to head towards Turks room to pass the time.

Turk had been stuck rooming with Dr. Wen. When JD got to the room it was only Turk so they decided to hang out there, where they could have some privacy. "So do you know where this convention is being held because it's not being held in the hotel which is normally where you have them" JD asked as he threw himself on the couch. "Actually man, check this" he tossed a paper at JD. "A carnival?"

"Yeah buddy! This is more of a social event for Doctors. I mean yeah there will be some speeches, but there is actually supposed to be competitions, games, a good meal, and free beer" some God must have liked them at that moment because this was not only seeming like one of the best nights ever, but they were going to get paid to have it. "Ahh, No way! This is going to be the best! We have to go on the Tilta world if they have it" he declared. "Only if we can play 'puke' while we do" Turk said, his competitive side showing. "But, Chocolate bear, you know I already get sick on fast rides without eating all that food." He pouted, "Come on JD! Maybe this time I'll puke first" he added reassuringly. JD didn't fight him over the matter after that. Instead they headed outside to a park down the block to play some basketball before they had to get ready to go. JD couldn't help, but wonder if Dr. Cox knew about the carnival. He had been to one once with him, when he was dating Jordan's sister Danni, but he assumed the only reasons Cox had a bad time was because he had been forced to go.

* * *

The carnival as it turned out wasn't completely as he thought it was going to be. For the first few hours, everyone sat under tented areas and listened to lectures. JD wished he had had more coffee before he left because the hot air and the droning voices were putting him to sleep. When the last speaker finally finished he felt relief wash over him. "Now, I know everyone is eager to go have some fun, but first we have set up some challenges to get some friendly competitions going between these hospitals. There are charts at the end of each table that will let you see what it is you are competing in."

JD could practically see the excitement in Turks eyes when he heard that. When he finally got a chance to peak at the chart he searched for his name and saw that he was in a Go-Kart race with, Dr. Cox? He bit his lip at the odd feeling his stomach got when he read the other man's name chalking it up to nerves.

As JD walked around searching for the racing pit he heard some yelling and a whole bunch of Doctors were gathered around. He squeezed through to see what was going on and heard Dr. Cox and some other big blonde headed doctor throwing the smack down at each other. Each looked intense, and ready to kill. "Okay you two save it for the track. Racers get to your karts" a chipper woman said over enthusiastically.

JD really didn't want to do this. He wasn't very good at racing though he always did like to pretend to be like speed racer when he was little. "Oh could they have stuck me with any more of a disadvantage?" Cox wasn't pleased to see his co-driver as he walked up to their kart. "Listen newbie. You are going to suck up every fiber in that confused prepubescent body of yours and you are going to grow a pair so we can win this. Is that clear Tinkerbelle?"

All he could do was nod as he pulled on a helmet and both men got into their kart side by side.

* * *

Never had JD felt anything more liberating and heart rushing than the way he and skidded and turned with speed on that course. The part that hit him the most was the fact they had gotten first place. In the mood to celebrate Cox demanded he, John Dorian, have drinks with him.

When the same over cheerful woman walked out and announced that there would be a firework display JD and Cox looked for some deserted ground where the two of them could watch the show.

They sat quietly up on a hill, a case of beer sitting between them. It was a magical evening JD would admit. The sky was dark and it was a deserted enough place for the stars to sparkle in the sky littered around like glitter on a three year old girls art project. The breeze was gentle and teased the skin on the back of JD's neck. They both were drunk. Maybe that's what made the moment what it was. Both men were too inebriated to put up their shields. The look in Perry's eyes were a raw, genuine content which made JD smile dopily at him. It was late and the younger of the two men had felt ready to pass out. He had begun to nod off when the older doctor placed a hand on his knee and shook it. "Newbie it's about to start" he said in a low rasp.

JD opened his eyes and heard a loud whistle as a pack of fireworks trailed through the air and exploded in a burst of color crackling as it sunk down the midnight sky. "Mm, Pretty" he slurred, with a grin. Perry nodded. "You know this will sound lame and you will call me a girl, but I always would wonder what it is you did on occasions like the fourth of July. I mean it's not like I think about you ALL the time or anything coxy, but you're this mystery outside work and I guess I always wanted to solve you, if it was only just a little bit" he had laid back so he was flat against the earth. His breathes came out evenly with the breeze. Cox shrugged not really sure what to say to that. They weren't really friends. If anything he was this warped father-figure that JD, in his opinion, did not need.

"Paige used to ask me to tell her stories, about anything. Maybe because my words could take her somewhere far from our father's grasp if only for a moment. I remember telling her that on the fourth of July, fireworks were actually stars that got bottled up and if you sent them back into the sky, you would be granted one wish." He didn't looks at JD. The young man stared out dejectedly though the words gave a pang to JD's stomach. He drifted off imagining a little Dr. Cox in a doctor costume with curly tresses telling his little sister that he would take care of her. He could believe that Cox was as much a hero to her as he was to him.

The older doctor turned and grinned "Just click those heels Dorothy, I wasn't done with you", JD looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, and uh, thanks, for sharing" he murmured awkwardly. "Thanks for not talking my ear off" that sarcastic 'I couldn't be happier because there is silence' type of comment coming out reminding the two of them of their roles in each other's lives. JD shut his eyes and just listened to fireworks snap. Perry stayed quiet too. It had been a good twenty minutes before Perry spoke up. "I used to believe some of the stories I told" JD perked up in interest "like that firework story" he said his tone cautious almost afraid if JD listened hard enough. "Yeah? What'd you wish for?" he asked.

There was a grunt and then "To be a somebody I suppose. For my dad to get lost, to meet a girl, money, you name it." He said now laying back as well, with another beer in his hand. "Looks like you got everything you wanted, except the great deals of money and well, I don't know about your dad" Cox smiled to himself "Well he didn't get lost, but I definitely got something better" he paused to take a long chug of his beer, "He died" he laughed at this. He finished off his beer letting the amber liquid wash down his throat leaving a bitter taste.

JD hummed a little feeling himself grow more tired by the second. "Hey Dr. Cox?", "Yeah newbie?" there was a pause of silence, "Tell me a story?" JD wanted Perry to keep talking. Something about the sound of the older man's voice filled him with warm soothing satisfaction. He wanted to hold onto this moment and make it last because God knew how things would be when they returned to the hospital. Dr. Cox cracked his eyes open and looked JD over. He looked so innocent laying there in the grass with his eyes shut lightly. He liked to believe that was what made him open up. He started with stories from his childhood and random, off the wall, memories, most of them good, some not so much. It felt like they had been there for hours. After draining another can of beer of its contents he felt a small dizzy spell come over him and he needed to shut his eyes and calm his body down. The last thing he heard before he slipped off to sleep was the soft sound of JD's breathes.

* * *

Cox stirred as he felt the many kisses of water cascade down upon his face. He squinted his eyes open. It was still dark outside. He tried to sit up, but felt weighed down. He craned his neck to look at what was on him and found a sleeping Newbie nestled into his chest. He groaned as the night came back to him. "Charlotte," he shook the sleeping boy. "Hey Cynthia wake up".

JD blinked sleepily at him in a big daze of confusion. "Come on, let's get to my car before we get too drenched and catch something" he turned to head down the hill and toward the parking lot when he realized JD wasn't following, but stood still, looking out of it. Cox sighed, grabbing JD's wrist and pulled him along to the Porsche. The minute he got JD into the passenger seat, he was sound asleep. The green numbers on the clock of his car read 4 am. Cox could only imagine that the little girl's bald wife was pacing the hotel worried about him so he didn't hesitate long before he put the car in drive and headed back towards the hotel.

JD dreamt of his mentor. His words from earlier that evening echoed through him, his mind acted out some of the stories Cox had shared about his past. In a way JD felt like his mentor had given him a present by giving himself a part of him that not many knew about. When he next stirred awake he was moving, but his feet weren't on the ground. He opened his eyes and what he saw was a soaked Perry Cox carrying him.

"By God Hermia, you sleep through everything" he said as a bell hop opened the door, and Cox stepped inside with JD. He hadn't set the young man down even though he knew very well that JD was awake. Right now he looked more like a super hero than ever before. Even though this supported the idea that JD was the damsel in distress and in fact like always said, a girl. When they got to their room, it was only then that he let JD down. "Well then Nancy, now that I got your wet butt out of my car, you are no longer my problem" he said in a grunt and JD nodded. He knew that just because had been nice to him the night before, didn't mean that their relationship would ever change, even if he wished constantly that it would.

"Thanks Dr. Cox. Tonight was..." he debated whether he should say it and give the other man more room to mock him, but in the end he just decided to be honest "Tonight was magical". With that he tugged off his shirt plopped down on his twin bed and was fast asleep. What he hadn't known was that ten minutes later Cox threw an extra blanket over him and whispered softly "Dido kid, dido."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I know this isn't an update which is lame of me, and I take full responsibility for that, but I have had major school work and packing going on. Plus every time I got close to posting on here I would get distracted with editing my friends hot boysecks stories, so yes.

Good news is I am not only going to update and finish this fic this weekend, BUT I also have the most amazing and genius Scrubs story in the works that I have been doing straight up research and long hours of writing on and I know for a fact will be a HUGE success. Until then I really hope you guys aren't upset at my over a month post for a quick two shot. .

- Kay-T


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Okay, so I decided I could have ended this today, but a new ending came to me that I liked better. So I changed some parts and there will be a third chapter. I know this chapter is short and kinda of mushy, but it's just setting up for the end so you can hate this chapter if you want? That would make me sad if you did, but I wouldn't blame you. Anyways I really do apologize for taking so long.

"DJ!" Jordan shouted making JD stop in his tracks, with a look of 'busted' on his face. He knew that she had turned into an even bigger she devil since Perry and himself returned and her cousin decided to drop her three year old daughter off on the divorced couple while she and her husband went off on their second honeymoon. JD had been trying desperately to make sure their paths didn't cross because not only had he found Elliot crying from when she encountered the soul-sucking wench herself, but had already been throwing all his stress at him in long wrist cutting worthy tangents and he didn't need the same from his ex-wife.

"Hello Jordan" he said in the reluctant pleasant voice to make it seem like he didn't completely want her to disappear on the spot. She raised an irritated eyebrow at him and he went to ask what she wanted when she raised her finger cutting him off and spoke "Listen Sally, I know you didn't get to go skipping around the block this morning spreading your love for puppies and unicorns, but unfortunately that's not my problem and if you don't want me to nag you about how you don't have any testicles for the rest of your life you will be a good boy and do me a favor. Okay RJ?"

"It's DJ! -- I mean, JD!" he interjected. Then a piercing whistle sounded and JD could feel himself shiver in fear slightly. He wasn't exactly afraid of the two of them-- Okay who was he kidding, Yes he was. 'Just fake a page' he thought. He went to open his mouth to say he had somewhere to go when he was cut off again "Shuuuuut up Newbie, Nobody cares. You are going to now pull out that Lisa Frank planner you bought because it was 'The only planner left' and you are going to cancel any of your plans to get a manicure and you are going to baby-sit for us"

"But, Dr. C--" he struggled to get some words in "No Rosalina, I don't care if you already made the appointment and need this to feel beautiful for the week so you can convince yourself that it isn't your looks that is turning every gentleman caller away from you. You owe me for saving your patient Mrs. Gonzales. Now I Knooow you have my address and have been ever so giddy to come back, so be there at seven. Jordan" he nodded at her and they walked away together.

"Fine!" he called angrily after them and walked away to find Turk and cancel their movie night. Which really bummed him out because they had thought up the greatest drinking game for the evening. They were going to watch Shrek and every time something not very child appropriate was mentioned they were going to take a shot.

* * *

"Man, you need to stop letting Dr. Cox push you around like that. VB he can't just come up to you and make you take care of his kids. I mean he constantly insults you when you offer to do anything with Jack so why should you take care of him now?" he asked taking a bite of his Turkey sandwich getting mayonnaise on his face.

JD leaned over the table and wiped it for him before sitting down. "I don't know CB. I mean, I kinda feel bad for him. He just got back and well if Jordan is as bad as she was to Elliot all the time then he must have things much worse and needs the break. I just kinda feel sorry for him"

"Well that is a load of crap." Carla said pointedly as she stole some of Turks fries. "First off, Baby you are only mad because your other wife can't spend time with you and BAMBI you need to stop being so afraid to tell Dr. Cox no. You two are both attendings now and he isn't the boss of you even if he likes to thinks so." She said in her 'You know I'm right' voice.

'Man CB you married a crazy lady. She can't go fifteen minutes without telling people what to do' he thought and looked at his brown other half who nodded at him as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. Unsurprisingly, he was pretty sure Turk did.

Carla frowned at the two of them and Turk gave him the eyes that said 'say something to make her know you got what she said or we both will get in trouble' so JD turned back to her. "Look Carla, I will work on telling him 'No' I swear, but this time I think he needs me so I will see you guys after I'm done watching Jack"

With that he got up and went to make a crafty exit, but half way to the trash can he fell and got potato salad in his hair.

* * *

"Jay-deeee!" Jack smiled hugging JD's leg. The last time he had seen the boy he had wandered off at the hospital and JD ended up bringing him to the cafeteria to eat cake and get messy once he found him. "Hey little coxxy!" he said picking him up. He was about four now and as cute as could be. "Per-wee said, I have a girwl baby-sitter, but your not a girwl Jay-dee" he said his voice kind of squeeking at his exclamation. "No, I'm not. Perry just likes to call me one to be a big meany" A potty flushed and a little girl came toddling out timidly.

"Hi, I'm JD, and you must be Erin?" he asked setting Jack down and squatted down to be eye level with her. She had strawberry blond hair that she was now shyly tucking behind her ear as she nodded in a response. "Well you are much more prettier than I thought. If I hadn't been told otherwise I would have thought you were princess" she smiled widely at him her little teeth showing. He knew that they would be good friends for the night.

"Now my rug-rats what should we do first, I could make you dinner, or we can play something, or I can make you dinner while you guys play something?" he suggested. "Game!" Jack squealed jumping up and down.

The young doctor looked around and noticed Mario Karts hooked up to the TV and he smiled, "You could show me how good you are at Mario Karts and I could take some turns once I finish making your food"

Jack immediately frowned and JD wondered if he had said something to offend him. "Per-wee won't wet me pway it. He don't want me bweaking it" he said with a sulky pout. JD couldn't help, but smile a little to himself because it showed him just how much his mentor appreciated the gift. "Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Go ahead"

The two little ones rushed to the TV and turned the on button and and then turned the machine on and watched excitedly as the many two dimensional figures raced onto the screen.

"I'm gonna start dinner, but I will be watching from the kitchen I promise" he said raising three fingers to represent a 'scouts honor' though he scrunched up his nose when he realized they wouldn't know what that was anyways. Luckily enough they still took his word and he slunk off to the kitchen. Something about being in Dr. Cox's kitchen made him more giggly than Jack was. This was where his mentor spent his morning getting coffee before he left for work. He noticed the fancy brewer on the counter that he was tempted to make a cup from just to taste what his mentor drank.

Wow. He stopped himself in his tracks. That was a little to creepy stalkerish for even him. Maybe Elliot was right the other day when she said his relationship with his colleague was unhealthy. He looked around the kitchen and even though he knew he sounded kinda creepy he couldn't help, but let the insignificant bits of Perry's life invade his mind. Did Jordan cook for him? Did he cook? How did he like his eggs? And who decorated the kitchen the way it was. "Jay-Dee!" called Jack stirring the baby-sitter from his thoughts. He looked up at the couch alarmed, but calmed when he just saw Jack and Erin looking excitedly as they pointed to the scores on the screen. Jack played as Luigi and Erin as Princess toadstool. They were both in last place, but he didn't think that bothered them so he just gave them a thumbs up and they turned around to keep playing.

JD scrounged through the cabinets till he found Mac-n-Cheese. Easy made food was the best. JD pulled out a pot and hummed as he watched the two little ones play, struggling a little with the paddles.

* * *

The rest of the night went by fast. The three of them all played dress up. Jack was a knight and after putting on some of Jordan's make up, Erin was a beautiful princess. JD chose to put a little liner on his cheeks as diamonds and was a jester. They slayed Dragons and held balls until ten at night. After a bit of a fight to get them to quit and clean up and get ready for bed, JD himself felt beat.

JD laid the two little ones down in Jack's bed and tucked them in like his mom used to do for him before leaving the room and sat down on the couch in the living room. He eyed the room for any major mess to pick up, when he noticed the game was still silently playing on the screen. He got up and moved to turn it off when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He turned around to find the two little escapees. Erin was trying hard to support a guitar case up in her arms.

JD took hold of it so she wouldn't fall over with it. "Why are you two out of bed, and why did you bring me a guitar?" he asked eying it suspiciously. He drifted off to a day-dream of the two toddlers being in a rebellious rock band that plays in their onesies. There was another tug at his shirt that broke his daze. He heard a whimper that tugged on his heart strings before the little girl spoke "My Daddy always sings to me so i can sleep" she said quietly, looking like she may cry if he didn't agree to do so.

"uh, okay. I uh know a little guitar so this shouldn't be so bad." he murmured ushering them back to the room as he carried the instrument. As he got them all tucked under the covers he took the guitar out of the case and tuned the guitar. While he did this, he missed the sound of the front door closing as a disgruntled Dr. Cox walked in alone. Jordan had gotten flirty with their waiter and went home with him leaving Cox to himself.

The older Doctor noticed the game still playing on the screen and was heading towards Jack's room in search of the baby-sitter when he heard guitar start playing and he froze at the doorway listening close. There was a small mutter of 'what should I sing about?' and Jacks reply of 'My Daddy!' and Erin's "Love!" . After a moment of strumming was played JD entered in with his own voice singing,

"You be my princess  
And I'll be your toad  
I'll follow behind you on rainbow road  
Protect you from red shells  
Wherever we go, I promise"

Dr. Cox leaned in further now peaking in the room at the young man who had the little ones' droopy eyes on him.

"No one will touch us  
if we pick up a star  
and if you spin out you can ride in my car  
when we slide together it generates sparks  
in our wheels and our hearts,

And the finish line  
Is just around the bend  
I'll pause this game  
So our love will never end, lets go again"

JD hummed for a moment because he couldn't believe his own words coming out of his mouth. Mostly because he knew love was the only way to describe how he truly felt towards the older man now. He had passed admiration a long time ago.

"Blue shell is coming so I'll go ahead  
If you hang behind it will hit me instead  
but never look back 'cause I'm down, but not dead  
I'll catch up. to. you"

Jack wasn't opening his eyes anymore. He was relieved, but he kept playing till the angel herself got pulled to her land of sweet dreams.

"Don't worry about Bowser or DK  
Just eat this glowing mushroom  
And they'll all fade away.

And the finish line  
Is just around the bend  
I'll pause this game  
So our love will never end

Woah the finish line  
Is Just. Around. The Bend.  
I'll pause this game  
So our love will never end

Lets go again"

She passed out as he hummed a while longer and finally he set the guitar back in its case and leaned it up against the wall. He hesitated a moment just looking at the two before he exited the room. When JD came to the living room he found Dr. Cox standing at the liquor station with a glass of scotch already in his hand. "When did you get back and uh," he looked around "Where is Jordan?"

Cox snorted at this. "She is out having herself a good ole time. I just got in" JD felt a lump of relief settle in his stomach. He would probably say it was because if Dr. Cox heard him singing he would call him a girl, but honestly it was because those words were what JD kind of always hoped his mentor would sing to him.

If he was truly frank with himself, ever since the night at the carnival, JD found himself knotting up and getting nervous every time he saw his mentor and maybe that was the moment his admiration and respect turned to so much more. He couldn't say he didn't see this coming. "Well, have a nice night I guess.." JD mumbled as he headed for the door when he felt a tight locking hold wrap around his wrist tugging him back. "Or," the older of the two spoke up "you could stay and have a drink. It's one of those rare occasion I'd ask you to spend, time with me Marcy, and I know you have been dreaming about this moment since your angsty training bra-self entered that hospital"

JD didn't hear his words. He just saw the look in Cox's eyes that made it ever so clear that he wanted company. He smiled and slowly nodded "If you don't mind". Cox put a glass in JD's hand and he then swirled his own glass before taking a sip grimacing. Scotch was always harsh so JD took a baby sip and still screwed his face up. "Gaaaawh" he breathed out in his disdain and noticed a small grin slide onto Perry's face.

Cox rounded over to the couch and picked up a paddle. "Play a round?" he asked not looking at him. JD hurried over, "You know I'm glad to see you like your gift. Could have told me in the first place. It's not like it's something that needed to be secret" he said a little more seriously as he selected princess toadstool as his character. Dr. Cox did a good job resisting the opportunity to mock this choice.

"No, I guess not. Although to be fair to me Newbie, I was surprised to see it let alone wondered how in the grace of God you knew about it. Thought I'd have to change the locks on my doors Cheryl".

He was being so civilized and open JD wasn't sure if he liked it. Had he not said 'Cheryl' he would think somebody had abducted his mentor and was posing as him. "I guess that makes sense" he replied. After Dr. Cox had chosen Mario they started on the mushroom cup and they played in comfortable silence.

* * *

Several rounds later and a whole bottle of scotch gone they were barely coherent let alone functional. JD actually leaned against his mentor on the couch and the game stayed on, but neither of them had the ability to play. "Per-wee" JD giggled and the older man just grunted at him not moving. It was so late and JD should have gone home hours ago. "You're so warm. Mmm, how you do that?" he asked. "Newbie, you're drunk. Shut up" he said with a small grin.

There was a gust of wind that blew the front window open and they both looked up a little startled. That's when the lull of sound slowly drifted through the breeze from the outside world. JD got up on shaky legs and moved over to the window and leaned out a little too far to see where the sound was coming from. Dr. Cox hadn't voiced it yet, but JD being that bent over an open window and so easily able to make the steep drop was giving him an on the spot heart attack. "It's the middle of the night. Who the heck plays music in the park at this hour?" he asked.

Dr. Cox had stood, clearly more in control of his legs than his protege. He would have stayed comfortably on the couch if he hadn't wanted JD away from the window so badly. The tune was waltz like and he moved in a weird three step over to JD. The younger of the two giggled at him and then Perry laughed too. They were naked in that moment, just staring at each other, completely unguarded.

"Now Mary-Sue, I know you like to pull those pretty white tape shoes out when no one is looking so I won't take no for an answer when I ask you to ... dance" JD knitted his brows. Was he serious? Does he take his hand. God he wasn't sure he could move his hand right now. It was fucking heavy for a limb. He could see Perry frown too as if maybe he regretted asking. That's when JD moved to take his hand and tripped. Dr. Cox barely caught him, holding him up.

He adjusted himself and they moved clumsily in a half assed circle around the room. It wasn't the motion so much that mattered to either of them. It was the fact that they were making this fucked up motion, together. Much like they did at work and with every other action they had together so to speak. They slowly lost their small semblance of a rhythm and stilled.

The way Cox was looking at JD made his stomach twist and he was pretty sure he looked like he was gonna eat his face. Was it wrong that he was sort of excited by that thought? He blamed the Scotch. He wondered exactly how much of this was even happening. He probably had passed out hours before and was in a blissful state of mind.

Before he could think they both were being pulled together by some magnetic force and they were gravitating around each other inching closer and closer. Right as their breathes mingled and their lips nearly touched there was a twist at the front door's knob and they yanked apart in time to see a glorious looking Jordan. "Oh DJ." she said surprised. "Why are you still here? Your mommy couldn't give you a ride home?" she asked then stopped and noticed the Mario Karts on the screen and then the empty scotch bottle.

The two men moved apart more since she had entered the room, but she could see the guilty expression on JD's face and the apologetic one on Perry's and she raised a brow. She would have spoken up, but JD on shaky legs bolted for the door and murmured a rushed "I'll see you at work Dr. Cox". With that JD was gone and walking aimlessly trying to find home with a foggy head and a stomach full of fear and disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, so I have moved and have had some super hectic things going on, but I realize that I am a big asshole who did not finish this story. I am going to finish it this week. So very soon.

I lost all the data for what I had written so i have to start from scratch on the new chapter. My laptop got coffee spilled on it and so I had to get a whole new hard drive. Hence forth me losing everything. Anyway, I will be updating soon.

ALSO, I have this huge scrubs fic in the works. It's another JD/Cox fic, but this time I was hoping to get a volunteer or two to co-write with me? I promise it will be worth your while!

Anyways, thank you all for not killing me and for being super patient. I promise an update by Friday the third.

-Kay-T


End file.
